Droplets of Blood
by Genkai Lady
Summary: Domon, Rain, Sate, and Allenby are all heartbroken by one another. Will they survive? Or will the Rose Gundam be too ridiculous for them all to handle?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place awhile after the ending of G Gundam. Domon and Rain, Allenby and Sate are the couples. And I although I love G Gundam to pieces, I couldn't help making fun of it!  
  


* * *

  
The droplets of water slid down her face, making it hard for him to tell if they were tears or simply the rain falling from the heavens.  
  
Quiet ensued, then her voice penetrated the silence... "I'm sorry, but you understand."  
  
"I understand. I don't want to, but I understand."  
  
Whirling around, she vanished into the mysterious fog surrounding the harbor.  
  
*** 2 Months Later   
  


* * *

  
Keeping his head low, Domon scuttled to the nearest hotel.  
  
"Damn rain," he muttered, when an unexpected flash of a smiling brunette calling his name. Shaking with rage, he threw himself upon his cot and attempted to sleep.  
  
While Domon tossed and turned in a restless sleep, a certain brunette was curled up in a hotel room opposite his. Breaking up with Sate was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but he just wasn't the one. She sighed- not only was she lost, she was also beginning to rhyme her sentences. When she looked at Sate, she never experienced that wondrous feeling in her soul that Domon caused. His eyes didn't trigger that "special feeling" she felt when Domon held her hand and stroked her cheek. Now all she needed was to find Domon.  
  


* * *

  
Sate awoke with a pounding headache.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't a had that extra drink..." he mumbled to himself. Reaching for his Aspirin that seemed ever so helpful these days, Sate realized Rain had run away exactly 2 months ago. Groaning from pain other than that of his headache, Sate punched the wall in frustration and smashed a beer bottle against the wall.  
  


* * *

  
Rain stared into his deep brown eyes. She had no idea that Domon was situated across from her hotel room. Talk about a chance meeting, she thought rather dryly. They stood there staring at each other.  
  
"R-Rain..." stammered Domon. "I thought- you said- is Sate..."  
  
Rain swallowed nervously.  
  
"I-I ran away from Sate."  
  
Domon waited for her to elaborate, but she continued staring at her pointy- toed white boots.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it over a cup of coffee?"  
  
Blushing, Rain gladly accepted his offer.  
  


* * *

  
Morosely, the cute blue haired girl poked about the contents of her deluxe suit basket package full off Suave shampoo, Carolyn soap, Rochet chocolate, and many other goodies. She batted away memories of washing Domon's back in the shower with Carolyn soap. Dispiritedly, Allenby slumped over in the chair she was sitting in. Why? her mind cried endlessly. Why why why not her??? Curse that girl... thoughts of that certain brunette made the blood in her veins tingle with irritation. Suddenly, in the midst of her gloomy thoughts, she heard a voice she distinctly recognized as Domon's. Domon's HERE?!? screamed her mind as she raced to the door- oh no- she reeled in horror. That girl!!! Rain was with him!!! Severely shaken, Allenby slammed the door. "Oh well," sighed Allenby aloud. "He was only the love of my life, right?"  
  


* * *

  
Domon and Rain sat at a cozy cafe table at a nearby restaurant. Rain smiled at Domon, making his stomach lurch with happiness, with her shimmering blue eyes stared into the depths of his soul. Domon smiled encouragingly. He loved it when Rain whispered sweet promises to him and gave him reassurance.  
  
"Domon..." began Rain. Domon's heart jumped. Maybe this was the true moment of a love confession. "Your eyeliner is running..." finished Rain. Domon quickly assumed his "angst" face (little did the fans know he was actually constipated), and was about to stand up from the table. Just then, an innocent 9th grade girl ran into him, dropping her book in his lap.  
  
"Can... can I have my Scarlet Ibis book back?..." stammered the girl, awed by the mans hotness. It was too much for Domon. Two months of sleep deprivation, the loss of his beloved Rain, and cheap eye liner had taken it's toll.  
  
"You may have a scarlet Ibis..." yelled Domon, twirling his cape dramatically, "BUT I'VE GOT A GOLDEN FINGER!" Rain desperately tried not to laugh, while the 9th grade girl had to be taken to the emergency room because she was doubled over in hysterics. In the background, George de Sand walked by, engaged in conversation with Fred Luo. Rain overheard words such as "Homes and Gardens," "aprons," "pink chiffon," and "gay bar" before she stopped listening, lest she be blinded by his wang to end all wangs.  
  
"YOU THERE!" yelled Domon, pointing his finger at George. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GUNDAM FIGH- OH MY GOD I didn't know I had a twin!" gasped Domon as he stared at Fred.  
  
"Ah, this is my sex sla- er- friend Fred Luo..." said George elegantly. In the background, Allenby arrived coughing "*cough*unrequited love for Domon*cough*," before she was effectively squished by a Sailor Moon fan enraged by the Swedish Gundam's fuku design.  
  
"Back to business, were you about to challenge me to a Gundam fight match? Wait for one moment while I dramatically play the piano and have the wind fluff my hair, and then we'll begin." purred George. Domon performed his famous finger snap, and his Gundam shot out from a toilet of a nearby restroom. True to his onstage episode suit-ups, Domon hacked and heaved as he struggled to fit into his spandex. While George had no trouble whatsoever with his spandex, Rain supposed the fact that Domon was the main character and it pleased fangirls to see him pant so were the reasons for his spandex trouble. If only everyone knew that Domon really had asthma.  
  
"Rose bits!" yelled George, as he threw tiny exploding roses at Domon.  
  
"I've perfected a new technique that will allow me to grasp the heavens and shine with victory!" yelled Domon triumphantly. "ERUPTING- BURNING- CARNATION!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed George, promising to sue Yoshiyuki Tomino for this blatant mockery of his character. The deadly carnation attack was mean to be devastating to the Gundam, but it had only succeeded in angering George.  
  
"Rain!" yelled Domon, "We have to clench love in our fists! Join me, Rain!"  
  
"Of course, Domon!" yelled Rain, as she and Domon howled "These hands of ours are burning red! It's burning grip tells us to grasp happiness! SEKIHA-LOVE LOVE-TENKYOTEN!" *ridiculous battle music plays*  
  


* * *

  
Outside his hotel window, a ridiculous Gundam wearing a Napoleon hat had jut been defeated by the most humiliating battle phrase ever made (save for Sailor Moon). Chidodee Crockett, everyone's favorite American Gundam pilot, had sat in looking out the window reading Peace Like A River. He was crying over the fact he was wearing dismal pants in a strange place because dark was dark, and the sisters name (Swede) was ridiculously impossible. When the Napoleon- er- Rose Gundam appeared, however, he was shaken from his reverie and bolted to the door. "DANGNABIT, I've a-seen them thar Gundam before!" drawled Chibodee, his true southern childhood accent coming out when he was excited. 


End file.
